The ghost and the blonde
by crystal3604
Summary: 13. The age when everything ended. Something Len wants to turn back time on, so he wont lose her.
1. Chapter 1

**I have kept this story to rot in my comp for a year. I want to update this because it has the potential to be one of those stories with a bitter-sweetness in them. If you want more updates please do tell. Thank you for reading.**

He slept in his bed for more than half of the day. He would usually be up by sunrise singing some ruckus and making his parents annoyed. But not today. Not in his birthday of all days. He couldn't. He just couldn't get the energy to get up. He lost his firefly. His light. All because he had to add a one to his age.

"Len. Don't you want to have some food at least? The morning birthday breakfast is turning bad." His sister entered his room. She knows what's happening. Then why is she still bothering him.

He just grunted and turned around on his bed. Facing away from his sister.

"She left didn't she?" She asked softly. It was like re-living the million stabbings he felt the night before. Everything started to sink in. She isn't here anymore.

He didn't reply to her question. Just acted like he was sleeping under his sheets. He really didn't want to talk. If he wanted to talk, it would only be with her.

"Its okay. Its okay to vent." He felt his sisters weight on his bed. Her hand slowly caressed his hair. "You should hold your head up high. Isn't that what she says always?" He knew she could feel his body tensing up. He is trying a million ways to make her leave. But failing every time.

"Len." She started again when he didn't reply. "I think its time for you to face reality. Rin isn't real. Its a fragment of your imag-"

"Imagination is it?" He got up from his bed. He snapped. He is fed up of everyone saying she isn't real. Its his birthday. All he want as a present is to be left alone. Why doesn't anyone get that? "She isn't real? Well then you are less real than she is."

"What? I wasn't imply-" Lenka got up the bed. Both of them were facing each other.

"Implying? You weren't pointing out that she isn't real then? It was all in my head and I have some mental illness? I'm not CRAZY lenka!" He threw a pillow at her and ran towards his closet. He started to pick some clothes on putting it on. Not listening at all to his sisters opinion.

"I'm TRYING to tell you that you are finally a teenager. But you are still a child Len. Going on about some friend you. Oh wait. Last time I checked Rin kagamine isn't even a citizen here."

"Stop being obsessed with me. Mom and dad don't act like this. Why don't you go learn some adult 101 from them?" He started to put on his jacket. Slowly step by step he started to move towards the window while his sister is busy shouting.

"LEN! You are still such a child-" He heard his sister as he jumped out of the window. He was only one floor up. So it wasn't difficult.

He started to run. Run. Run away from his sister. His family. His problems. But he always couldn't run away from her. She isn't here though. Guess he is running away from her too.

 _Len was running around the forest. He was in a family trip during the holidays. His mom allowed him to run around the area. He ended up finding a spooky old house. It was really rundown and he tried being careful with the glass shards when entering the house._

" _Hello?" There was no one there. Except a horrible stench of something metal. He saw the wall decorated with red swirls. "So pretty."_

" _You think so?" He turned around to see a girl in a white dress walking towards him. A bow on top of her head making her look like a bunny. But her face was expressionless with eyes so red it matched the walls._

" _Yeah. Did you do that? You must be an artist!" He started to gesture towards the wall. The girl almost smiled._

" _Aren't you scared? I kill people." The girl asked revealing a knife from once a white dress was soaked in blood._

" _Ooh. MY MOM DOES THAT TOO! Except she kills fish. So do humans taste good?" He asked. The girl started to laugh. She laughed like it was the funniest thing anyone said to her in ages._

" _You are funny. My names Rin and I would like to be your friend" She held out her knife free hand._

" _My names Len. Well we can be friends." They shook hands "Want to meet my family? Lenka is sooo annoying-"_

" _LEN? LEN!" His mother bursted into the room. She hugged her son so tightly that neither of them could breath. "Where were you? Its past your bed time and you never came home. I was so worried."_

" _Stop.. hugging" When his mother let go he started to point towards his new friend. Her mother was confused at first and then she realized it was a dead body near the wall. It was a girl. Not older than her own son._

" _Len. Is she really… y-your f-f-friend?" She was scared. If it was an imaginary friend somewhere else she wouldn't mind. But this was a literal dead body._

" _Yep. Her names Rin. She loves to kill humans! Also really good at making swirls with red paint!"He says smiling. But he could see horror in her eyes. "Are you scared of her mommy?"_

" _Uh… Len dear lets go home.." She quickly picked Len up and started to run away. She was a very superstitious mother and didn't like that her son was friends with a ghost. Not to mention a girl who has killing humans as a hobby._

He stopped infront of a forest. This was where she smiled for the first time. Those miserable eyes turned into pure blue and it stayed that way… until.. until he arrived to the age 13. Why does a simple number carve you for the rest of your life? With one change of number you have to be an entirely different person. Snobby, buff and muscular. These things are defining the ability of someone getting a girlfriends. Not friendship, care or interests.

 _.LEN!_

" _WHA-?!" Len woke up from his sleep to find a familiar face._ _It was days after the trip and he never expected to see her again. But there she is. On his bed with her blood soaked dress in a much lighter looking color and her eyes hinting a bit of blue._

" _Why did you leave? I thought we were friends?" She asked in a concerned tone._

" _Well.. we are. But my mother doesn't like me being friends with you Rin. Sorry."_

" _Should I kill her Len? I learned a new way to slice throats much cleaner than I used to."_

" _NO!.. I mean no. She is my mother. So no. Understand? Never kill my family. I love them even if sometimes they don't agree with me."_

" _Ok.. So who can I kill?" The blue bits in her eyes starts to disappear only showing deep red._

" _N-no one. Please… Don't kill anyone. I don't like people dying.."_

" _But I'm dead. Does that mean you hate me?" Her mouth quivered._

" _No.. I like you! Then why wouldn't I be friends with you?" Len exclaimed. It was true. "Even though you are very different from my friends."_

 _While they were talking he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Len dear, We have to go." Her mom poked her head into the room. She smiled to see her son already awake and not possessed looking by any means._

" _Hurry up. Lenka already took the best seat in the car." His mom dropped a plate off pancakes on his study table and went off to pack their picnic basket._

" _So Rin."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Shhh.."_

" _Why?"_

" _I want to take you to some place MEGA SUPER AMAZING!" He held his hands wide in the air._

" _Wh-what?"_

" _You will see."_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Look." Len uncovered Rins eyes to a meadow full of flowers. "What do you think? Beautiful isn't it?"_

" _It.. is.." Rin picked up a yellow daffodil and placed it on Lens hands. "I never saw flowers before."_

" _Why?"_

" _I was going to see flowers but I got killed. So this is what my brother wanted to show me." Len looked at Rin to see her red eyes fade into blue. The new almost blue eyes started tearing up. "If those bastards didn't show up.."_

" _Don't say bad words! No matter how angry you are." Len hushed her. "Its okay. Do you know where your brother is? We can give these flowers to him."_

 _They both smile at each other and start picking a basket full of flowers. Rin advised to pick the color red because it was her favorite color and maybe it was her brothers too._

Len arrived at the meadow to see nothing in bloom. It was late summer so everything started to get a bit colder and he could see the plants getting ready to shrivel up and die. If he could also join them he would. Just lay there and watch the first snow slowly falling to the ground. He wouldn't mind such a dramatic ending because it was the same for her.

He sometimes wonder if she was the reason why he was incapable of talking to people. His social life was thrown away and his time was dedicated to a girl he knew who was going to leave him in the next few years. If he just ignored her from the first time he saw her in that haunted house he wouldn't feel this much hurt in his heart.

However somehow their friendship just blossomed and they were always together. His mom and sister had to except that fact but now he has to except their fact. She is gone. She is gone. He is 13.

He crossed the patch of dried grass and headed towards the forest. People often come here to see this place because everyone felt a certain magic inside. Maybe it is magic or its because there are really old trees with curly branches forming wicked looking designs high up in the air. Its all hyped up for tourism and state jobs.

This place was special to Len because of another reason.

" _There." Rin hid behind Len as she pointed towards her brother. Her brother was with a girl, presumably his wife because of his age. They were takin pictures of an old looking tree with a face of a witch._

 _Len held Rins hand tight and they both walked towards her brother, both of them trying their best to be brave._

" _Hello." Len waved at her brother._

" _Hello. Who must you be?" Rins brother gave a friendly smile and patted on top of Lens head._

" _Len. Are you Rins brother?"_

" _..yes." His eyes darkened the second he mentioned Rins name._

" _Please don't be alarmed. I brought some flowers, these are Rins favorite. I wish for you to have it." Len handed the basket to her brother._

 _He looked at the flowers for a minute. Slowly caressing them, looked like he was looking at every detail of the flower and trying to take in the moment. Tears started to form and fall down from his cheeks. He slowly keeps the basket down and hugs Len tightly._

" _Thank you. Thank you so much."_

 _Len looked at the side to see Rins red-blue eyes turn completely blue. She was also crying and it looked like the two siblings were mirroring each other._

" _Thank you Len. Thank you." Rin smiled._

He started to feel cold so he headed home. On the way home he saw places he had memories with her. Little places you wouldn't expect it would make you emotional. If people weren't around he would be ready to bawl his eyes out.

When he arrived home he saw both his mom and sister waiting at the door. Both having matching worried expressions and with no protection from the cold outside.

"Len. Do you want some hot chocolate?" His mom caressed his cheeks. "Isnt it cold out?"

"Don't you dare be a drama queen ever again. Do you know how worried she was? How worried I was?" His sister hit his ankle with her foot.

"I…wont.." He started to cry. Even though she was gone her memories are still there. Even though she was gone he still has his family. Even though she is gone he has to grow up. One day.

 **Next chapter is going to be a prequel to this. Prepare tissues. I wanna make you all cry. It will be the night Rin left Len. On another note thank for all the follows. Love you lots!**


	3. Chapter 3

Len jumped on to his bed ready to sleep. Tomorrow he had a lot planned because it was his birthday. He turned around to turn off the lights when he saw Rin sitting next to him with a worried expression. She has been mimicking this expression for weeks and today it seemed to have gotten worse.

"Rin? You told me you are going to be brutally honest with me. Now tell me, what's going on?" Len held Rin's shoulder and she flinched. Her eyes moved towards the clock and it was 11:30pm.

"You want to know something? I didn't think I could be friends with humans. I look scary and even though I'm years older than you, I look only eight years old. I will forever look the age I was killed at…"Rin sighed. "Len? Humans want friendships that lasts a life time, don't they?"

"Yeah. I guess so. What is up with your deep thoughts? Is it because you are sleepy?"

"Len, I'm a ghost. I can't sleep, eat or excrete for that matter. Anyways. I told you once that I would be brutally honest. I haven't been honest since I met you." Rin looked at Len. He had a confused expression covering his face.

"So what if you have secrets? Everyone does."

"This secret will affect you Len! It might even destroy this little bond we have." Rins breath started to quicken. She never told him this for years and now she is going to tell him only fifteen minutes before the final hour.

"I have to disappear. When you become 13, I have to leave. I don't know where but I won't be with you." Rin continued to stare at him. To see a reaction. To see an expression she'd understands but all she got in return was an unreadable expression.

"Why.. Why didn't you tell me this.. before.." Words came out of his mouth slow and inaudible. His eyes stood still fixated on the little space of air in-between them.

"I didn't want to ruin your birthday Len. It's a special time of the year, I thought I will just leave quietly. You will never know." Rin nervously laughed. Why didn't she tell him earlier?

"My birthday was to spend time with you. We were going to go to the forest and have a picnic and I… I don't have any other friends.. its all because of you." His voice slowly got louder. "You think.. You think I wouldn't notice? Notice the only person that is important to me disappear out of the blue? Without any hints? You think I wouldn't notice?"

Ten minutes left.

"I'm not a person. I'm a ghost and we can't establish proper friendships. Why? Because of THIS!" Rin pointed at both of them. "I will disappear in a few minutes and you will forever wonder how to get me back. Let me tell you something, don't ever bring me back."

Seven minutes left.

"Why? This wasn't expected… Why do you have to tell me now?" Lens voice came out hoarser than he expected.

"Because. I wanted you to know that I love you and don't try to bring me back. Don't spend your life trying to bring me back. You can't. You just can't."

"So you are telling me to give up on you?" Len voice hitched. "I should forget about you?"

"That would.. That is my hope. I hope that you will forget about me and live a life that's amazing and beautiful just like you." Rin smiled. If she could cry tears would spill out of her face right now.

Four minutes.

"You are making your crying face. Don't cry." Len pinched Rin's cheeks. "I'll try. I won't say I will. But I'll try."

"Thank you."

"What now..?"

"I leave. Good night Len."

Rin reached in and kissed. Len was too shocked to see a white glow around her making her slowly fade. He was too shocked to see her disappearing. When he finally blinked he was alone. He became 13.

 **I finally finished it. YAY TO ME. Thank you to everyone who read this. I love you all and goodnight.**

 **Crystal3604**


End file.
